A Requium For An Hour
by Hayashi Azuma
Summary: Nagato Yuki is arrested by the DITE, and spends her final hour thinking of her relationship with Kyon. YukiKyon . The rating will more than likely be going up, just a heads up . OOC!


Hmmm…

It's been…quite some time, hasn't it? Ha, strange…when did I stop writing? Ah, to be a fanfiction author again…brings back memories..

Not one story finished…

Hopefully, I will finish this before season two comes out. Though I highly doubt it.

But, thank you for reading.

I** don't own any of the following characters or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Ps: Data Integration Thought EntityDITE

* * *

"Nagato Yuki," The Data Integration Thought Entity Official turned to her. She had been staring at him the entire trip- from when she was abducted to now, here, at the Head Quarters of the Data Integration Thought Entity. "Here is your cell. You will reside in it until your execution date is met." It was small, white tiled walls and floor and bench. Instead of bars, it was glass made from diamonds and crystals. He looked straight into her eyes. "That will be in One Hour." She didn't blink. The other guardsmen that were escorting her lead her inside the room and removed a helmet that had earlier been placed on her head; it stopped her from manipulating the properties of the environment around her. Her hand cuffs where left on. "As a safety precaution, the hand cuffs are left on, but the helmet is removed. The cell itself is composed of matter that only the high officials of the Data Integration Thought Entity can manipulate." She sat down on the white bench in the white cell. The guardsmen where filing out, but the official stayed rooted in his spot until all the guards had gone. He stared intently at her. She was no longer staring at him, but at the white tiles of the white cell. He furrowed his brows. "Why," He gritted his teeth. "Why…did you do it?! You were one the elite- one of the best humanoid interfaces ever to be created! And here, now, four years later, you are being sentenced to death because of you idiocy!! Your selfishness! How could you have been so…so stupid?!"

She averted her gaze to meet his eyes, so filled with rage and confusion. He could never understand. _They_ could never understand. She smiled a sad smile.

"'Love," she repeated the words softly "makes you do stupid things'".

The Official marched over to her and slapped her face. "Love?!" He spat at her. "How can you, a humanoid interface, speak of love?! You have no feelings- you were created with none, and until you die, in Fifty Nine Minuets, you will have none!! You pathetic excuse for an artificial human!!"

There were little droplets of anger in her voice when she said, "I do have feelings."

He slapped her again, harder this time. "Look at you! Look at what those idiotic humans have done to you!! They've made you believe that you have feelings, that you're one of them! The fools- all of you, fools! Believing in love and other silly nonsense!" He grabbed the collar of her school uniform, and held her so her face was at the level of his face. "If I could, I would kill you now! Your foolishness had made the Data Integration Thought Entity look foolish as well! You have disgraced us!"

"Officer #6785436," said the loud speaker of the cell. "Your time in Nagato Yuki's cell has reached it's end. Please leave the cell and report back to head officials." He looked at the loud speaker. "That is all." He grunted, and let go of Yuki. She plopped down to the bench and she watched him leave the white cell. She continued to sitting there for another two minuets. It seemed like thirty. She couldn't help but replay the scene that happened only an hour and fifteen minuets ago.

_It was snowing on her part of the Earth. It was late January, and the snow fell softly on the ground. It was good snow, the kind that make excellent snow balls and doesn't melt in hand too quickly. It made a crunching sound as she walked toward the middle of a vacant lot. __In the middle, she stood there, watching the snow, admiring it, breathing it in, exhaling it out. "You are the snow," someone once told her. "You make everything around you beautiful and worth while." She clutched the book she was holding tightly in her hands, remembering that moment. What a wonderful moment…She was tugged out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. "Yuki!" She saw a figure jogging towards her, making loud crunching sounds from pounding on the snow too hard. Kyon was soon at her side, still panting from his run. She waited silently until he caught his breath. "Yuki, what's wrong? Why did you want to meet so suddenly?" He was such a compassionate human…_

"_Here." She gave him the book she had been clutching. He stared at her, but took the book. It was a nameless ,little black hard cover book. He raised his right hand and was about to open it but she caught his hand with her own before he was able too. "If you read the contents of that book," she stared straight into his brown eyes "all memories of our relationship will be erased." He stared dumbfounded at her. She thought he didn't understand. "You will forget me." He was still staring at her. _

"…_B-but why? Is this…are you b-breaking up with me?!" They continued to stare at each other. Kyon's eyes were wide and hurt, while Yuki's was still stoic and unwavering. _

"'_Breaking Up'? Is that what ending a relationship is called?"_

_Unable to speak, Kyon nodded. He was trying hard not to cry, but he still found it hard to control his facial expression._

"_Then yes. It would be the wisest decision to end our relationship." Kyon's worst fear had been established. A few tears escaped his eyes and ran down his face. Upon seeing this, Yuki's eyes widened and she squeezed his hand. "I am sorry- I am afraid I have not made the situation clear. You see, the Data Integration Thought Entity has found out that I am in a relationship with another human, but they still do not know who. It is strictly forbidden for a humanoid interface to be involved with a human, and so I will be taken away. If your memories are erased, your life will not be in danger and you would not miss me." Kyon was having a full break down now, crying endlessly into the snow. His worst fear still hadn't happened, but his next worst fear had come true. She was being taken away- taken away from him, his life, his world, their friends, the actual world. They would never see each other again. She would never have another strange adventure with the rest of the SOS Brigade. They would never have another adventure, just the two of them. No more trips to the library, no more trips to the moon, to her bedroom, his house. He would never cook for her again, encourage her to try to things, to embrace the world. She would never say his name again, teach him the liberties of silence, talk to him about her thoughts, play her guitar for him. They would never kiss. They would never hold hands again. The excitement of having a relationship that could easily end the world would never be felt again. The once invisible line where reality and fiction met was beginning to show itself once more, and this time Kyon thought he couldn't take it. _

_Still not fully __sure of what to do in this situation, Yuki started to put a arm around his shoulder, but he instantly threw his body against hers and wrapped both arms around her small frame in one cohesive movement. He continued crying on her shoulder. Even more confused, but still feeling sad knowing that she was the purpose for making Kyon cry, she wrapped her arm around him and with her other arm she started stroking his hair. She knew that if she was in Kyon's position, this is what he would do to make her calm down. And then it happened; A bright flash of blue light illuminated the vacant lot, and a strange yet familiar magnetic sensation was soon felt. "They are here." She whispered. The hand that was stoking Kyon's hair instantly grabbed it and jerked it up ward so it was at her face level. _

"_Yu-" Yuki forcefully, yet some how gently, placed her lips on his and slide her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as she began to rise upward, but they still kissed- nothing would get in the way of their final kiss. But then, Yuki had risen too high, and she had to break the kiss. "Yu-YUKI!" Kyon shouted. She was half way there- half way from the ground and half way from the light. She was still looking at him, feeling some thing that she hadn't felt in a while. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave him, yet it was inevitable. She knew this day would come. _

"_But it came too soon," She whispered. Her hair danced around her face. She felt something slip down her cheek. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it wasn't a raindrop or a melted snow drop. "Kyon!" This was her final chance to flat out tell him. "Thank you for making life seem worth while." She shouted to him. He shouted something back to her. "What?"_

"_I said, Do you want me to read the book?"_

"_It would be the wisest decision to forget everything."_

"_But what do __**you**__ want?" _

_She didn't reply. _

"_Yuki, it's OK to be selfish once in a while!" _

"…_I don't want you to ever forget."_

"_Then I won't!" _

_She was now almost touching the light, Kyon had to squint so that he could see her tiny body. "YUKI," he yelled loudly, loud enough for the whole world to hear. "I LOVE YOU!" _

_She felt another surged of that strange sensation humans called love. She wanted to tell him too. "KYON," She was smiling now, despite the fact that she would be deeply punished for her actions, she never felt more alive than when she was with Kyon. "I LOVE YOU TOO." _

_And with that, she was sucked into the blue light, moments later to be arrested by the Data Integration Thought Entity. _

* * *

Hah, well, this came out cheezyer than i expected!

but man! -this is so long!

I'm thinking of making more chapters that go into their relationship before yuki was arrested.


End file.
